My Life
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Lee Sungmin, pelacur yang selalu disakiti bertemu dengan seorang Direktur, Cho Kyuhyun yang mencintainya. bagaimana selanjutnya ? Cekidot! warning : kekerasan, OOC, gaje, bahasa rada vulgar... don't like don't read... rated T


**x…x**

**My Life**

**By**

**Arisa Adachi**

**x…x**

**Pairing : Kyumin, YeWook, Sibum, Zhoumin (yang ini cuma sekilas aja)**

**Warning : bahasa rada vulgar, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Sedangkan para member milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan. Kecuali Hae, kemarin author baru beli Hae dipasar ikan (plaakk)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, okay?**

…

"Kau baru pulang, Wookie?" namja imut itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya. Tapi wajah Wookie langsung berubah khawatir ketika melihat si pengajak bicara.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya, 'kenapa jadi dia yang bertanya?'

Wookie menatap khawatir pada teman seprofesi-nya itu. Tubuh Sungmin yang saat itu tidak ditutupi penuh dengan garis-garis merah dan memar, pergelangan tangannya pun terlihat seperti disayat oleh benda tajam, di sekitar pinggang sampai pinggulnya terlihat bekas pukulan, "Kau disika lagi?" tanya Wookie pelan.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, detik kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis, "Yah, klienku kali ini agak kasar" jawab Sungmin santai, meraih kaos pink dan memakainya.

Wookie hanya diam, dia tahu kalau Sungmin berbohong dan dia juga tahu apa yang menyebabkan luka-luka itu, "Kau tidak perlu berbohong" sahut Wookie pelan.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil memandang ubin putih di kakinya.

Ceklek

Sungmin dan Wookie mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang namja berwajah manis Kim Kibum, tangan kanan sekaligus uke Siwon-sshi.

"Ada klien lagi, dia menginginkanmu Sungmin"

Sungmin hanya diam ada sedikit keengganan yang tercermin dari pandangannya, Wookie yang mengetahui itu, menjawab , "Biar aku saja yang menggantikan Sungmin"

"Tidak" Sungmin menyela "Aku saja, klien itu menginginkan aku"

"Tubuhmu penuh luka begitu Sungmin!" seru Wookie "Biar aku saja"

"Tidak, tidak usah" Sungmin mulai berdiri, "Katakan dimana klienku menunggu"

"Di kamar no.12, cepatlah" setelah berkata begitu Kibum beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, "Ah, ya…" Kibum berhenti sebentar, matanya menatap pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin "Lukamu itu mengganggu saja, apa tidak bisa dihilangkan lebih cepat?" cibirnya

"Kalau begitu katakan pada Siwon untuk berhenti menyiksanya!" teriak Wookie agak frustasi.

Kibum tersenyum mengejek ke arah Wookie , "Siwon-sshi paling benci dengan orang yang selalu menangis ketika akan disetubuhi, katakan itu pada temanmu!"

Wookie hanya diam, dan Sungmin menunduk. Lalu mata Kibum beralih pada Sungmin, "Heh, aku heran, kau selalu menangis ketika akan disetubuhi sampai-sampai penyewamu harus mengikatmu dengan tali, tapi kenapa ya, penyewamu makin banyak saja?" Kibum berjalan mendekati Sungmin, lalu didongakkannya wajah tertunduk itu "Pasti karena wajahmu yang manis ini" ucapnya dengan nada mencibir. Lalu pergi setelah mencium sekilas bibir mungil Sungmin.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku pergi dulu" ujar Sungmin sekilas, meninggalkan Wookie yang menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin berjalan perlahan menuju kamar no. 12 –kamar yang dikatakan oleh Kibum tadi-. Sungmin berhenti sebentar di depan kamar itu, menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, dan membuka pintu bercat krem itu.

Seorang namja, berambut hitam terlihat sedang menelepon dengan nada yang agak kasar -sepertinya sedang marah pada siapapun yang sedang diteleponnya itu- sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Perhatiannya teralih ketika ada yang membuka pintu, "Sampai nanti, kita urus ini nanti" ujar namja itu mengakhiri pembicarannya.

Mata cokelatnya tertuju pada Sungmin, 'Tampan' batin Sungmin. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi… siapa namamu, Chagiya?" tanyanya lalu menjilat bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin" jawab Sungmin pelan dan datar. Namja itu tersenyum lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun. You're sweet, hm?" Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan dia pun masih diam ketika tangan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya ke arah tempat tidur.

"Tubuhmu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat tubuh putih –setelah tubuh itu terbebas dari kaos pinknya- itu penuh dengan memar.

"Kemarin aku melayani pelanggan yang cukup kasar" jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Heh, itu tidak masalah buatku" Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada di atas tubuh Sungmin dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengannya terkekeh pelan, "Yang penting dia tidak merusak 'lubang'-mu"

Bersamaan dengan itu tangan putih Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi tubuh memar Sungmin. Sesekali Sungmin mendesah nikmat, tapi lebih banyak dia meringis kesakitan. Meski begitu Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ini saatnya. Sungmin menutup matanya dengan bantal ketika merasakan Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat dan membentangkan lututnya. Rasa takut mulai mencekamnya, dan bayangan-bayangan itu kembali muncul. Mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya selama ini.

Kyuhyun memandang lapar pada lubang mungil kemerahan milik Sungmin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak ketikan mendengar isakan kecil dari Sungmin. Ia menangkat kepalanya dan menyadari kalau tubuh yang terbaring di bawahnya bergetar pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Kyuhyun agak khawatir, tangannya terjulur hendak menyingkirkan bantal itu. Dan dia terhenyak ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Ber-berhenti… kumohon…" suara itu terdengar bergetar

Kyuhyun mengubah raut wajahnya, raut tampan itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak senang

"Heh, jangan bercanda" ujar Kyuhyun, "aku sudah membayarmu. Jadi jangan halangi aku" Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun mendorong keras pinggulnya, menyebabkan teriakan keras yang menyayat keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

Wookie berdiri di depan kamar no.12, dia mendengar dengan jelas teriakan dan tangisan Sungmin. Kata-kata seperti 'berhenti' atau 'sakit' terus terdengar jelas sekali. Wookie hanya berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Wookie tersentak ketika terdengar suara pintu akan dibuka. Dari balik pintu itu keluar namja berambut hitam yang wajahnya kelihatan marah. Sangat marah. 'Pasti dia klien Sungmin' batin Wookie.

"Kau teman si sialan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara pada Wookie. Wookie tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Sialan' oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin. Sudah pasti.

Sebagai jawabannya Wookie hanya mengangguk.

"Antarkan aku pada Siwon! Aku mau minta uangku kembali" sahut namja itu lagi.

Wookie tersentak, 'Oh, tidak! Sungmin bisa-bisa disiksa lagi oleh Siwon itu' batin Wookie.

"Maaf Tuan, teman saya memang sedang kurang fit. Sebagai gantinya Tuan bisa memakai saya saja. Kali ini tidak perlu membayar" ujar Wookie, walaupun tidak boleh lagi ada yang menwontuhnya mengingat sudah ada yang membelinya, tapi, bagaimana pun juga dia tidak ingin Sungmin disiksa lagi.

"Si Sialan itu menghancurkan mood-ku! Sudah! Katakan saja dimana Siwon!"

"Ta-"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah kiri. Kim Kibum. 'Aku tidak suka ini' batin Wookie

"Dimana Siwon?"

Kibum tersenyum, "Mari saya antarkan" ucapnya lalu pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Wookie memandang punggung telanjang Sungmin yang meringkuk di sisi kasur dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas cairan merah mengalir perlahan dari selangkangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Wookie duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Sesekali matanya menatap kearah pintu. Perasaan Wookie benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tadi ia melihat bagaimana marahnya raut wajah Siwon sudah pasti karena namja berambut hitam itu meminta kembali uangnya. Kepala Wookie mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu.

"Sung-"

Kata-kata Wookie terputus ketika melihat kondisi Sungmin. Lebih banyak memar dan darah, jalannya pun terpincang dan wajahnya selalu meringis sakit setiap kali dia bergerak. Dengan sigap Wookie menghampiri Sungmin, dipapahnya tubuh itu ke tempat tidur Sungmin yang letaknya berdampingan dengan tempat tidur Wookie.

"Go-gomawo" ucap Sungmin ketika Wookie menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sungmin yang sudah duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" tanya Wookie.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam, "Entahlah…" jawab Sungmin kemudian, jawabannya terdengar pasrah.

"Tapi, Sung-"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kim-sshi?" tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wookie memandang Sungmin sejenak, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" ujar Wookie pelan.

"Kudengar dia membelimu, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi tidak peduli dengan Wookie yang jengkel karena seenaknya mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dirimu sendirian, Sungmin"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah punya masa depan yang cerah, Wookie" Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya pada Wookie, "Jangan karena aku, kau tertahan di tempat ini"

Wookie tidak menjawab, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 4 hari yang lalu. Ketika seorang direktur perusahaan membelinya dengan harga yang cukup tinggi untuk gigolo seperti Yesung –nama pengusaha itu- mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Wookie, Wookie sendiri tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti Yesung bisa mencintainya. Wookie juga ingat dengan permintaan orang itu yang mengajak Wookie tinggal bersamanya, tapi tidak. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Sungmin di tempat ini. Tidak dengan orang-orang seperti Siwon dan Kibum. Meski begitu, direktur Super Corp. itu mengatakan kalau dia tetap menunggu Wookie, dengan syarat Wookie tidak boleh melayani siapapun , padahal uang pembelian atas Wookie sudah di tangan Siwon. Dasar orang aneh…

Tapi, tunggu. Mendadak Wookie mendapat satu ide

"Ayo pergi dari sini, kau dan aku, kita tinggal di kediaman Yesung. Aku bisa meminta Yesung untuk membelimu juga!"

Sungmin memandang pada Wookie, "Aku tidak mau merepotkan" jawabnya singkat, "Lagipula Siwon sudah membeliku sejak aku kecil dan dia tidak akan menyerahkan aku semudah itu pada orang lain"

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, disiksa terus-menerus, Sungmin?"

"Entahlah…" jawab Sungmin lemah, matanya terlihat kosong, pandangan yang menyiratkan keputus-asaan yang amat sangat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuaca hari ini cerah dan tidak terlalu terik. Cho Kyuhyun menyetir mobil sport merahnya pelan, menikmati suasana kota dan semilir angin yang meniup pelan helai hitamnya. Sesekali mata cokelatnya bergulir menatap orang-orang atau objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan cokelat indah itu tertuju pada seekor kucing hitam yang sedang menjilati bulu kelam malamnya di pinggir jalan, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada 3 hari lalu.

Lee Sungmin. Seorang gigolo dengan rambut hitam segelap malam. Gigolo yang kemarin terluka akibat keegoisannya. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana namja bernama Siwon menghempaskan pecutan pada punggung putih itu. Belum lagi teriakan-teriakan namja itu yang entah kenapa memunculkan rasa iba Kyuhyun. Lalu Siwon yang memaki-maki dengan kata-kata yang bahkan Kyuhyun ragu kalau setan akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan mengusirnya kembali ke kamarnya. Namja itu berjalan tertatih-tatih, darah segar mengalir perlahan dari sela-sela kaki jenjangnya

Ckiittttt

Sport merah itu mendadak mengerem, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ia berada di persimpangan yang menunjukkan lampu merah, terlihat beberapa orang menyeberang. 'Heh, namja itu seolah-olah mengambil alih pikiranku' batin Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah sosok yang sedang menyeberang di depannya. Sosok yang baru saja mengambil alih pikiran Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik tangan namja itu.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main ketika seseorang menarik tangannya, lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya. Seketika pupilnya melebar dan rasa takut serta trauma berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Ikut denganku. Sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti namja dihadapannya ini, terlebih, lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak mengerti. Saat ini disebelahnya adalah namja yang bisa dibilang sudah menyiksanya sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja berambut hitam yang Sungmin akui cukup tampan.

"Emm… jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, percakapan pertama setelah 15 menit berada di dalam mobil mahal itu.

"Yaa… lumayan" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm…kau sudah makan?"

"Enn…y-ya, eh- maksudku belum.. emm" Sungmin terlihat ragu-ragu dalam menjawab.

"Di depan ada café, kita makan siang disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ramah, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin pertemuannya yang kedua ini memberi luka pada Sungmin seperti pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk menatap kakinya. Seramah apapun Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak sedikitpun menghilang kesan pertama saat mereka bertemu.

Mobil itu pun berhenti di sebuah café, kelihatannya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan pendapat Sungmin tentang ide makan siang bersama.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka menemukan tempat duduk untuk mereka.

Sungmin tampak berpikir, daftar menu itu sudah 10 menit lebih di tangannya tapi Sungmin belum juga mengatakan ingin makan apa. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia berpikir tentang sikap namja Cho di depannya ini. Dan pikirannya buyar karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Fried rice…"

"Minumannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Orange Juice"

"kau suka minuman manis ya?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan dia menikmati segaris merah yang muncul di pipi tembem itu.

Seorang gadis pelayan pun datang setelah Kyuhyun memanggilnya

"Fried Chicken dan Cappucino, lalu…" sejenak Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Sungmin "Fried rice dan Orange Juice"

"Baik, silakan tunggu selama 10 menit" ujar gadis pelayan itu setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata kirinya yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman tipis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi…ketika aku bertemu denganmu kau akan kemana?"

Sungmin buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya, "H-hanya ingin jalan-jalan" jawabnya kemudian

"Ohh, maaf ya? Aku seenaknya menarikmu" ujar Kyuhyun pelan, senyum sempurnanya belum juga luntur dari wajahnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut lagi setelahnya, bisa dilihatnya Sungmin kurang nyaman dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

Sung-"

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh kedatangan gadis pelayang yang tadi, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

Dan lagi mereka di lingkupi oleh kesunyian, beberapa kali Kyuhyun bertanya tapi hanya di jawab oleh anggukan pendek oleh Sungmin.

"Jadi berapa?" tanya Sungmin begitu makannya sudah selesai.

"Tidak usah, aku traktir"

"M-maaf, jadi merepotkan"

Dan kembali suasana hening melingkupi mereka. Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun mengajaknya makan siang bersama, sudah begitu ditraktir lagi. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti, kenapa dia mau repot mengajak orang seperti Sungmin. Ah ya, Kyuhyun ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan.

"Sungmin, tentang malam itu aku…"

"M-mianhae, Cho-sshi, saya tidak mau mengingat tentang itu lagi" jawab Sungmin lemah, wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dia benar-benar serius akan perkataannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, kini dia tahu sedalam apa rasa sakit yang dialami Sungmin waktu itu.

"Apa… Siwon sering memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak suka dengan apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan. Saat ini dia berada di luar, bukan di rumah pelacuran milik Siwon. Kenapa Kyuhyun justru bertanya seperti itu?

Kyuhyun menghela napas entah yang keberapa kali, kelihatan sekali kalau Sungmin terganggu dengan apa yang dia tanyakan. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang lain.

"Bagaimana keluargamu? Mereka tinggal dimana?"

Dan detik itu juga Kyuhyun merasa hendak meneriaki 'pabbo' pada dirinya sendiri. Raut wajah Sungmin dengan gamblang mengatakan kalau dia lebih tidak suka pertanyaan yang ini.

"O-oh lupakan saj-"

"Keluargaku sudah tidak ada, mereka di bunuh" Kyuhyun agak terkejut ketika mendengar Sungmin yang akhirnya menjawab, dan lebih terkejut lagi karena jawaban Sungmin.

"Eh- oh.. maaf, aku…"

"Mereka di bunuh tepat di depanku yang waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun" Sungmin menjawab lagi, mata bulatnya menyiratkan amarah dan kesedihan dalam saat yang bersamaan, "Tidak hanya itu, setelah membunuh keluagaku, orang-orang bejat itu memperkosaku"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dan entah kenapa tidak sedikit pun Kyuhyun mampu untuk menghentikan perkataan Sungmin.

"Bisa kau rasakan penderitaanku saat itu?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan tangis, "Lalu setelah itu hidupku bagai neraka. Dijual ke berbagai orang, di perlakukan bagai binatang, sebelum akhirnya Siwon membeliku"

Sungmin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, sedikitpun tidak memberi kuasa pada Kyuhyun untuk menginterupsi, "Aku… aku terpaksa menjalani kehidupan sebagai seseorang gigolo, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Aku takut pada setiap orang yang akan menyetubuhiku, karena itu mengingatkanku akan pembunuhan orang tuaku, tapi seperti apapun aku memohon mereka tidak mau berhenti! Mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka saja!" Tangan putih itu memegang erat sendoknya, wajahnya tetap menunduk dan Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas tumpukan air mata di mata itu.

Kyuhyun memandang dalam diam, rasa kasihan memenuhi rongga dadanya, dengan pelan tangannya terjulur hendak mengusap air mata itu, tapi dengan cepat Sungmin menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku Brengsek!" teriak namja aegyo itu penuh amarah, satu dua titik air mata terlihat mengaliri pipi porselen itu, "kau juga sama seperti mereka! Seenaknya saja!" dan dengan itu Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan café itu, tidak peduli dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk terdiam di kursinya. Tubuhnya ingin mengejar Sungmin, tetapi pikirannya seolah membekukan segalanya. "Haa…hhh" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya. 'Aku ini benar-benar pabbo!' kutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah meletakkan uang pada meja. Lalu namja bermarga Cho itu pun melangkah keluar dari café itu.

.

.

.

PLAKK!

Tubuh itu terjatuh, darah segar mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dari mana saja kau!" namja itu –atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Siwon- menghardik namja di depannya

Sungmin terdiam di tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Ia memang tidak langsung pulang setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Sebuah bukit hijau yang benar-benar indah, tempat favoritnya dan Donghae hyung-nya. Cukup lama Sungmin disitu, terlebih dia sempat tertidur, sehingga baru sampai ke rumah pelacuran Siwon sekitar pukul 8 malam.

"Asal kau tahu saja, gara-gara kau pergi seenaknya, aku kehilangan 4 orang pelangganku!" hardiknya lagi. Sungmin tidak menjawab, matanya menatap kosong pada sudut di ruangan itu.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku!" namja itu terlihat kesal, ia menjambak rambut Sungmin dan menghantamkan wajahnya ke lantai.

"Mungkin anda membutuhkan ini Siwon-sshi" ujar Kibum sambil mengulurkan 'teman baik' Sungmin. Sebuah cambuk yang sudah mengenal tubuh Sungmin dengan baik. Siwon menyeringai kejam.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hoi! Kau dengar tidak!"

Direktur muda itu mendadak mengerjapkan matanya, "A-apa?" tanyanya agak tergagap

"Haaahhh" namja manis yang merupakan teman akrab sekaligus rekan kerja sang direktur hanya menghela napas panjang, "Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyuhyun? Akhir-akhir ini melamun terus" tanya namja itu.

"Aku…tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie" jawab direktur muda tadi alias Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau itu melamun terus dari tadi"

"…"

"Kau butuh istirahat Kyuhyun" ujar Eunhyuk menyarankan. Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur begitu dia sampai di apartemen mewahnya. Tangannya terulur memijit keningnya, 'Mungkin aku butuh pelayanan' batin Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya beranjak dari kasur bulu angsanya yang empuk untuk menghubungi rumah pelacur untuk menyewa satu atau dua pelacur.

Ini memang salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun setiap kali dia merasa penat dengan kesibukannya. Kyuhyun tidak takut tertular penyakit kelamin karena dia selalu menggunakan pengaman.

Dua orang gadis berpakaian minim keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringah, ditangan mereka terdapat amplop coklat tebal yang pasti berisi uang. Sementara si penyewa alias Kyuhyun justru terlihat suntuk, kelihatan sekali dia tidak menikmati kegiatan yang baru dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan dua gadis tadi. Pikirannya melayang ke sosok namja. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu merindukan namja dari rumah pelacuran Siwon. Apa karena tindakan bodohnya yang membuat namja itu menangis? Ah, sepertinya bukan karena itu. Lalu kenapa…?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sungmin-ah sedang keluar" kata seorang namja dengan lesung pipitnya manis dipipinya

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun agak tidak sabar pada namja yang tadi mengaku bernama Leeteuk tersebut.

Kini Kyuhyun berada di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Tapi siapa sangka kalau apartemen sederhana yang tampak seperti kost-kostan justru merupakan sebuah rumah pelacuran yang cukup terkenal di antara kalangan berduit seperti Kyuhyun –secara rahasia tentunya- dan namja di depannya ini sudah pasti gigolo dari 'apartemen sederhana' ini. Yah, dengan kata lain tempat tinggal Sungmin juga karena ini merupakan rumah pelacuran milik Siwon.

"Ah! Mungkin dia berada di tempat itu!"

"Dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Pemakaman dekat sini, tinggal lurus saja lalu belok kiri. Ini hari minggu, jadi Sungmin-san pasti berada disana?" jelas Leeteuk

"Pemakaman?"

"Ya, pemakaman. Makam kedua orangtua Sungmin-ah"

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dia pun segera berlari menuju ferrari merah-nya dan membawanya ke arah pemakaman yang tadi diberitahu oleh Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, 14.43. berarti sudah hampir seperempat jam Kyuhyun menunggui namja yang sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk di depan sebuah makam. Lee Sungmin tentu saja. Kyuhyun tidak perlu melihat wajah namja itu untuk mengenali bahwa itu Sungmin. Rambut hitam kemilaunya dan kulit putihnya sudah cukup menjadi identitas tersendiri untuk seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin. Terutama kulit putihnya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada batang pohon, tangan berlipat di depan dada dan matanya terpejam rapat. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa baru dikenalnya. Begitu bangun pagi tadi –Yeahh, Kyuhyun memang masih menyebut pukul 11.34 sebagai 'pagi'-, rasa rindu akan seseorang langsung menyergapnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengenyahkan perasaan itu, jadi dia langsung saja bertemu dengan orang yang bersangkutan.

Mata brown coffee itu terbuka ketika merasa ada seseorang yang lewat di depannya. Dan benar saja, Sungmin yang kelihatan sudah selesai dengan doa-nya terlihat berjalan di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Tunggu!" seru Kyuhyun agak keras. Namja itu berbalik dan terlihat agak terkejut dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian wajah namja terlihat lebih datar.

"Selamat siang Cho-sshi" sapanya hormat, raut wajahnya terlihat kurang suka dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, tak perlu seformal itu, Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun santai, "Ak-"

"Maaf" Sungmin memotong, "Setelah ini saya ada urusan, saya permisi dulu"

"Urusan?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin yang akan membalikkan tubuhnya, "maksudmu?"

"Urusan dengan klien tentu saja" jawab Sungmin, "Dan saya rasa saya tidak perlu memberi tahu urusan apa itu, mengingat Cho-sshi mengetahui profesi saya"

"Sekarang? Siang-siang begini?"

"…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, namja ini benar-benar sedang tidak mau berurusan dengannya, "Kenapa kau masih mau bekerja seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, "padahal jelas-jelas kau tidak suka, ya 'kan?"

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu" dan namja aegyo itu pergi begitu saja.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya. Pertanyaannya jelas menyinggung perasaan Sungmin.

'Dasar bodoh!' kutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang terlihat menunggunya di depan 'apartemen sederhana'-nya. Sekarang pukul 23.45, dan Sungmin baru saja diantar pulang oleh pesuruh dari orang yang tadi menyewanya. Yahh, hari ini Sungmin memang melakukan jasa 'delivery', mengantarkan dirinya sendiri ke pelanggan.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga" sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin

"Anda berada disini dari tadi, Cho-sshi?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil begitu, ah, aku berada disini sejak pukul 21.00 tadi" ucap sosok yang ternyata Cho Kyuhyun, "Mereka bilang kau belum pulang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu saja"

"Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Emm, mungkin ini kurang sopan, tapi aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jalan-jalan? Sekarang?" Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan namja di hadapannya ini. Menunggu selama dua jam lebih hanya untuk mengajak jalan-jalan?

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Siwon, dan dia mengijinkan asal aku memulangkanmu sebelum jam 5 pagi nanti" jelas Kyuhyun

'Oh yeah… kenapa aku jadi terkesan seperi anak gadis namja nista itu?' batin Sungmin

"Bukannya saya tidak mau, tapi saya benar-benar lelah" ujar Sungmin

"Aku akan membayarmu kalau begitu! Tidak lama, kita akan pulang jam 1. Aku janji!"

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, 00.03. "Baiklah, tapi anda tidak perlu membayar saya" ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan wajah malam kota Seoul. Kota yang kelihatannya tidak pernah tidur. Sungmin sendiri sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku empuk di Ferrari merah Kyuhyun, sementara empu si mobil terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi… sebenarnya ada perlu apa anda mengajaknya saya?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, brown coffee-nya terlihat bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan. Dan ntah kenapa membuat Sungmin menahan napas sejenak.

"Entahlah…"

Dan itulah jawaban singkat yang di dapat Sungmin akan pertanyaannya tadi. Sungmin memilih tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hei"

Panggilan singkat dari Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah namja itu

"Aku ingin menciummu, berapa aku harus membayar?"

Kini Lee muda ini benar-benar heran dengan namja di depannya. Semua ucapan dan tindakannya membuat Sungmin tidak mengerti. Pertemuan pertama mereka jelas tidak bisa disebut berkesan, tapi kenapa namja ini justru seperti ingin mengejarnya terus.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak perlu meminta Kyuhyun untuk melumat bibirnya sekarang. Karena namja itu sudah melakukannya sekarang.

Ciuman Kyuhyun makin liar, tidak dipedulikannya Sungmin yang dari tadi meminta dilepaskan karena kekurangan oksigen. Ciuman itu pun bergulir hingga ke dagu Sungmin, terus hingga ke leher jenjangnya. Dan di situlah Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya. Dipandanginya bekas merah itu lama-lama. Tentu saja itu adalah kissmark yang tadi didapat Sungmin dari pelanggan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena kehabisan oksigen. Kyuhyun bisa melihat seberkas rasa takut di wajah manis itu.

"Kenapa kau masih melakukan pekerjaan macam ini?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia selalu kesal kalau ada orang yang menanyakan ini padanya, walau dia tahu orang yang bertanya itu bermaksud peduli padanya –seperti Wookie-, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" ucap Sungmin akhirnya

"Selalu ada pilihan Sungmin, kau saja yang tidak mau berusaha"

Sungmin mendelik kesal pada namja di sampingnya, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! " ucapnya agak kesal dan melupakan segala ke-formal-annya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, aku yakin setiap orang selalu punya pilihan di semua situasi"

"Semua, kecuali aku" jawab Sungmin pelan, "Aku selalu berusaha mencari pilihan untuk kondisiku sekarang, tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau aku memang tidak punya pilihan"

"Kau bisa kabur dari rumah pelacuran Siwon, pindah ke tempat yang jauh dan memulai hidup baru"

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, dan lagi aku tidak punya uang untuk pindah ke tempat yang jauh seperti yang kau katakan" dan ucapan Sungmin barusan sukses membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin dengan cepat

"Tidak punya? Bukankah banyak yang menyukai dan membayar mahal untukmu? Kenapa kau bisa tidak punya uang?"

Sungmin menghela napas, "Aku ini adalah milik Siwon yang sah, dia sudah membeliku dan kini aku hanya seperti mesin uang baginya. Semua uang yang kudapat kuberikan seluruhnya pada Siwon. Sebagai gantinya dia memberiku makan dan tempat tinggal gratis serta memenuhi semua kebutuhanku"

"Sampai kapan?" Kyuhyun memberi jeda, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Sampai aku tidak diinginkan lagi, lalu kemudian Siwon akan membuangku"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursinya

"See? Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak punya pilihan" ucap Sungmin, "Pilihan itu tak selalu ada untuk setiap orang"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk membawamu keluar dari tempat itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan cepat. Wajar 'kan kalau dia heran akan sikap namja di depannya ini. Bukankah Sungmin bukan siapa-siapanya? Kenapa namja ini terlihat peduli sekali padanya?

"Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkanmu dari tempat yang jelas-jelas tidak kau suka itu, apa itu salah?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab, mata kelinci cantiknya meneliti namja di depannya ini. Berusaha mencari alasan sesungguhnya, "Aku tidak mengerti" ujar Sungmin akhirnya, "Kenapa orang terhormat sepertimu mau melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya untuk gigolo sepertiku?"

Giliran Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Kenapa dia mau melakukan ini? Bukankah masih banyak hal yang harus di urusnya –seperti perusahaannya-, kenapa mau repot-repot untuk seorang namja yang hanya namanya saja yang diketahui Kyuhyun? Oh, bukan hanya nama, Kyuhyun juga mengetahui tempat tinggal namja ini, profesinya juga latar belakangnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang dikatakannya. Cinta? Benarkah Kyuhyun mencintai namja ini? Gigolo ini? Seseorang yang profesinya dibilang menjijikkan, dan seorang direktur muda dari perusahaan yang bisa dibilang merajai Korea Selatan sepertinya mencintai seorang gigolo?

"Aku mau pulang" perkataan Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak dengar! Aku mau pulang! Sekarang!"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa namja ini tiba-tiba seperti ini sekarang. Adakah kesalahan dari perkataannya tadi? Ah, rasanya tidak. Sejak kapan pernyataan cinta menjadi sebuah kesalahan? Dan lagi, kenapa Sungmin memasang wajah seperti itu? Dia terlihat…terluka?

"Sungmin kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya terulur hendak mengusap pipi itu

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku mau pulang! Aku- hiks" dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak mampu menahan air mata yang kini mengalir di pipinya. Kyuhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti, pikirannya di penuhi dengan kata 'kenapa?'

"Katakan kau hanya bercanda" ucap Sungmin setelah berhasil meredam emosinya. matanya menusuk ke arah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memandang heran, ada apa dengan orang ini dan kenapa memangnya dengan pernyataan cintanya, "Ya, aku-" entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengatakan 'Ya, aku memang bercanda'

"Aku serius Sungmin"

Dan kini Kyuhyun sudah yakin akan perasaannya. Dia diam saja ketika mata Sungmin terlihat sedang memandang penuh selidik padanya, "Sudah cukup, aku mau pulang" ujar Sungmin ketus

"Tapi-"

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Sungmin, dia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan hendak beranjak pergi. Kalau memang Kyuhyun tidak mau mengantarnya pulang, lebih baik dia pulang sendiri. Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak akan terjadi karena tangan Kyuhyun kini mencengkeram tangannya kuat.

"Oke, kita pulang, sekarang"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan tak lama sudah sampai di depan 'rumah' Sungmin. Jam 01.56. Kyuhyun kelihatannya mengingkari janjinya.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini" ucap Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin akan menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya, "Aku janji" lanjut Kyuhyun

Sungmin tidak menjawab ataupun membalikkan tubuhnya, dia hanya berhenti sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu-persatu tangga besi itu. Dan Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan hingga sosok Sungmin menghilang di balik sebuah pintu.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dipandanginya kasur kosong di sampingnya. Wookie memang sedang tak disini sekarang. Tadi pagi dia pergi dengan Yesung dan kelihatannya akan menginap disana. Sungmin tersenyum. Wookie benar-benar beruntung memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya dan dicintai olehnya. Wookie sendiri menjadi gigolo seperti Sungmin adalah karena himpitan ekonomi. Dia tidak punya keluarga, kecuali seorang paman yang sedang sakit keras. Dan untuk membayar biaya pengobatan pamannya itulah Wookie rela bekerja seperti ini. Menjajakan tubuh untuk siapa saja yang membayar hingga akhirnya seorang Kim Yesung membelinya.

Seharusnya Wookie sudah keluar dari tempat ini dan tinggal bersama Yesung. Tapi dia tetap ngotot ingin menemani Sungmin hingga Sungmin dibeli seseorang dan dapat hidup lebih baik. Heh, dibeli? Yang benar saja, siapa yang mau membeli tubuh kotor sepertinya? Walau dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Wookie, tapi apa ada orang yang mau mengeluarkan uang jutaan won untuknya? Sungmin ingat betul harga yang dipasang Siwon kalau mau membelinya, seratus juta won. Bukan uang yang sedikit tentu saja, dan kalaupun ada yang sanggup membelinya, akankah dia diperlakukan dengan baik? Atau justru akan lebih parah dari kehidupannya yang sekarang?. Toh, orang-orang hanya mencintai tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang mencintainya. Ya, tidak ada…

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang itu? Cho-sshi yang terhormat. Benarkah dia mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin? Bolehkah Sungmin berharap, kalau kali ini dia benar-benar dicintai bukan karena tubuhnya?

Tidak. Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mencintai siapapun lagi. Dia tidak mau dibohongi lagi. Tidak mau dikhianati lagi. Tidak terimakasih.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cho Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika matahari sudah tinggi. Diliriknya weker merah di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. 13.45, well, Kyuhyun memutuskan bolos untuk ke kantor hari ini. Lagipula ada Hyukkie, sekretaris yang bisa diandalkan.

Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun kalau dia bangun jam segini, salahkan saja si Sungmin itu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun memikirkan namja itu semalaman, memikirkan bagaimana membawa namja itu keluar dari rumah Siwon.

Drrt, drrt

Perhatian Kyuhyun teralih ke arah ponselnya yang bergaetar. Di ulurkan tangannya meraih ponsel berwarna putih gading itu. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya ketika di lihatnya nama Yesung terpampang di layar ponsel canggihnya.

"Tumben kau meneleponku" ucap Kyuhyun sebagai pembuka pembicaraan

"Suaramu terdengar seperti baru bangun tidur" sahut suara di seberang

"Yah, memang" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Berarti kau tidak sedang berada di kantor 'kan? Bisa kita bertemu di café dekat apartemenku? Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu"

"Kau tidak di kantor memangnya?"

"Kalau aku sedang di kantor aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu ke café 'kan? Jadi bagaimana?"

"Well, baiklah. Aku sampai satu jam lagi"

"Ok, see ya"

"Hm" Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya, dan bergegas siap-siap menuju ke café dekat apartemen Yesung. Kim Yesung adalah teman dekatnya semasa SMA, dan lagi kini mereka melakukan kerja sama untuk perusahaannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghampiri meja agak ujung ketika melihat sosok Yesung berada di sana. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya Yesung seorang,

"Mana orang yang mau kau kenalkan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia mengambil tempat duduknya

"Sedang di toilet," jawab Yesung, "Sebentar lagi juga kembali"

"Jadi…siapa yeojya yang beruntung itu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah memesan secangkir cappuccino pada pelayang yang lewat, dan dia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapati secangkir cappuccino sudah berada di hadapannya

"Yeojya?" Yesung terkekeh pelan, "Jangan bercanda, kau tidak seperti mengenalku saja"

"Oh yeah, aku lupa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput cangkirnya

"Ah, itu dia!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, dan dia melihat seorang namja yang terlihat tak asing baginya. Namja itu pun terlihat seperti terkejut akan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, namanya Wookie" ujar Yesung setelah Wookie duduk di sampingnya, "Nah Wookie, ini temanku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, namanya Ch-"

"Cho Kyuhyun" potong Wookie

"Oh, kau sudah kenal ya, Wookie?" tanya Yesung

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya

"Aku tidak pernah lupa pada orang yang sudah menyakiti Sungmin" jawab Wookie singkat

"Sungmin? Kau kenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung, yah, walau tidak secara khusus tapi Yesung lumayan kenal dengan Sungmin. Wookie banyak cerita tentang Sungmin padanya.

"Oh, aku tidak yakin dia masih ingat Sungmin" yang menjawab justru Wookie dengan nada ketus

Yesung tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu cukup sensitive tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut Sungmin. Dan dari cara Wookie memandang dan berbicara pada Kyuhyun, Yesung bisa menyimpulkan kalau sahabatnya itu pernah menyakiti Sungmin.

"Kau teman Sungmin? Berarti kau juga berasal dari rumah pelacuran Siwon, 'kan?"

Wookie memutar mata bosan akan perkataan Kyuhyun yang mengaitkan profesi lamanya, dia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menyeruput jus yang tadi di pesannya

"Yesung, bagaimana kau bisa membawa Wookie keluar dari tempat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Yesung

"Yaa, aku membelinya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan Wookie"

"Membeli? Kalau begitu apa aku juga bisa membeli Sungmin?"

Dan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Wookie memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Membeli Sungmin?" tanya Wookie memastikan, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin Sungmin tinggal di tempat seperti itu, dan lagi…" Kyuhyun memberi jeda "Aku mencintainya"

"Mencintainya kau bilang!" Wookie terlihat kurang yakin akan kata-kata Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut, "Harganya seratus juta won asal kau tahu"

"Semahal itu!"

"Sungmin anak kesayangan Siwon, dan dia tidak mungkin menjual Sungmin dengan harga yang murah"

Kyuhyun terdiam, seratus juta won bukan nominal yang sedikit. Tapi, dia juga tidak mau membiarkan orang yang disayanginya menderita seperti itu.

"Dan kuberitahu saja, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sungmin dimiliki oleh orang sepertimu" ujar Wookie. Matanya memandang sinis ke Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau membelinya hanya untuk memuaskan nafsumu saja 'kan? Dengan kata lain kau hanya akan semakin menyakiti Sungmin"

"Tidak, Wookie…" Kyuhyun menyahut pelan, "aku mencintainya, dan aku akan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu. Walau harus menggadaikan seluruh hartaku"

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Wookie selain membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalu orang-orang di depannya ini benar-benar serius. Terlebih Yesung, sejak SMA Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang bisa dikatakan playboy, dan baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun serius akan seseorang

"Heh, kau sudah dewasa ya Kyuhyun"

"Ini aneh sekali," celetuk Wookie, "Kau baru sekali bertemu dengannya, tapi sudah berani menyatakan cinta begitu"

"Tidak sekali kok, aku sudah sering menemuinya"

Wookie membulatkan matanya. Jadi selama ini Sungmin sering bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa Sungmin tidak cerita?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wookie berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Siwon. Dia baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli makanan, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendengar tentang Sungmin dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk bilang, dia melihat Siwon menyeret Sungmin kasar ke kamarnya. Dan Wookie tahu apa artinya itu.

Langkah Wookie terhenti di depan kamar Siwon. Ditempelkannya kupingnya ke pintu kamar, dan di tidak mendengar apa-apa kecuali deru nafas Siwon. Ini lebih buruk dari apa yang diperkirakannya sejak awal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Wookie mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras. Dan apa yang dilihatnya, membuatnya ingin menangis.

Siwon terlihat sedang mencabuki Sungmin, sementara Sungmin yang hanya terduduk terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungmin terlihat pasrah, mata sembabnya terlihat kosong. Sementara tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" seru Siwon kesal.

"Dasar brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan Sungmin!" Wookie langsung menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat, bisa dirasakannya ketakutan luar biasa pada diri Sungmin

"Hanya sedikit hukuman, seperti tidak tahu saja" Siwon menjawab enteng.

Wookie tidak menjawab, dipapahnya Sungmin menuju kamar mereka. Begitu sampai di kamar, dengan perlahan Wookie langsung membaringkan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan pelan. Lalu diselimutinya tubuh penuh luka itu hingga sebatas leher.

'Sungmin…' desah Wookie pelan, hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit melihat kondisi Sungmin. Sampai kapan Sungmin akan terus diperlakukan seperti ini? Wookie menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya terbawa ketika ia bertenu dengan sahabat Yesung di café,

'Cho Kyuhyun itu… bisakah aku mempercayakan Sungmin padanya…?'

.

.

.

"Emh~" perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menusuk matanya. Sungmin memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening, dilayangkannya pandangan keseluruh kamar, mencoba mengingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai kekamarnya. Bukankah kemarin dia sedang 'bekerja' seperti biasa? Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah pelanggan mabuk yang mengikatnya di tiang tempat tidur lalu memukulinya seperti orang kesetanan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, lebih baik tidak usah diingat-ingat lagi, begitu pikirnya.

"Sungmin?" Sungmin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, yang dilihatnya adalah Wookie sahabat baiknya, "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Wookie lagi, tangannya terlihat mengulurkan secangkir teh hangat pada Sungmin.

"Trims, aku sudah baikan kok" jawab Sungmin pelan sambil menyesap tehnya. Wookie memandangi Sungmin dalam diam. Semakin banyak saja luka lebam yang memenuhi tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo pergi dari sini" ucap Wookie dengan nada datar.

"Kau memang sudah seharusnya pegi dari sini 'kan Wookie?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau sendiri, maksudku kau juga. Bersama kita pergi dari tempat ini"

Sungmin memandang sejenak ke arah Wookie, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Wookie… setidaknya sampai ada orang yang mau membeliku" ucap Sungmin dengan nada lirih

"Bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah Wookie, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berbohong Sungmin, aku tahu kau sering bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun sudah cerita padaku" hening sejenak, "Dia juga bilang kalau dia mencintaimu Sungmin"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, matanya memandang pantulan dirinya di teh, "Entahlah Wookie…"

Wookie ikut terdiam, dia tahu kenapa Sungmin terlihat ragu-ragu tentang Kyuhyun. Dulu Sungmin pernah dikhianati oleh lelaki yang dicintainya. Lelaki itu pernah membawa kabur Sungmin dari rumah pelacuran Siwon. Tentu saja perasaan Sungmin sangat senang waktu itu karena akhirnya dia terbebas dari Siwon. Tapi apa? Lelaki itu justru dengan kejamnya menjual Sungmin ke namja-namja dewasa untuk melunasi hutangnya lalu menghilang begitu saja. Dan beruntung setelah hampir dua minggu diperlakukan bagai binatang oleh namja-namja itu, Sungmin bertemu dengan Kibum. Pada Kibum dia berjanji tidak akan kabur lagi dan meminta untuk dibawa kembali ke rumah pelacuran Siwon. Walau berada di rumah pelacuran Siwon bukan hal yang diinginkannya, tapi setidaknya di tempat Siwon Sungmin diberi makanan dan tempat istirahat yang layak.

"Tidak semua lelaki seperti Zhoumi" ucap Wookie pelan

Sontak Sungmin mengengkat wajahnya begitu mendengar nama Zhoumi, lelaki itu, lelaki yang sudah menipu Sungmin. Sungmin diam saja. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi jelas dua orang dengan fisik yang sangat berbeda, tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dalamnya 'kan?

"Aku…tidak tahu" jawab Sungmin pelan, dan Wookie memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Siwon dengan tajam, sementara yang ditatap terlihat ragu-ragu. Saat ini Kyuhyun berada di ruang kerja Siwon. Sesuai janjinya pada Sungmin, hari ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membeli Sungmin sesuai dengan harga yang dipatokkan Siwon. Dan lagi tiga hari yang lalu, Wookie menghubungi Kyuhyun dan meminta namja itu untuk membeli Sungmin. Tidak peduli Sungmin suka atau tidak, yang penting bawa dia keluar dari tempat itu, begitu kata Wookie.

"Aku tidak mengerti" suara serak Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Wookie, "Orang terpandang sepertimu mau membeli gigolo. Apa uangmu begitu banyak hingga kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghabiskannya?"

"Alasanku tidak penting untuk dikatakan 'kan? Yang penting kau mau menyerahkan Sungmin atau tidak?"

"Haaahh… Sungmin itu pion terbaikku. Bisa menghasilkan jutaan won dalam semalam, tapi uang dengan jumlah segini juga tidak bisa kutolak begitu saja" Siwon terlihat berpikir keras.

"Dasar, aku memang tidak pernah bisa memahami orang kaya" ujar Orochmaru lagi. Kyuhyun masih menunggu dengan diam, "Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Sudah bawa Sungmin-mu sana!" lanjut Siwon dengan nada gusar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, dijabatnya tangan Siwon, "Senang berbisnis dengan anda" ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi. Dan ketika dia membuka pintu, dilihatnya Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, diulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Ayo kita pulang, Minnie"

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang tempat tinggal barunya. Apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi miliknya juga. Tanpa diinginkan oleh Sungmin, hatinya memunculkan bunga-bunga harapan. Berharap bahwa kali ini dia tidak disakiti lagi.

"Maaf agak berantakan" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh, "Mungkin pembantu yang biasanya datang, tidak datang hari ini. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Sungmin dan diikuti oleh namja yang akan menghuni kamar itu.

"Nah ini kamarmu" Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dan dalam pandangan pertama Sungmin sudah menyukai kamar itu. Dengan cat dinding yang berwarna merah muda dan pink yang lebih gelap pada sudutnya. Lalu perabotan yang terlihat mahal tetapi sederhana turut menghiasi kamar yang tiga kali lebih luas dari kamarnya dulu di tempat Siwon.

"Lalu kamarku berada di samping kiri" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin memandangnya agak terkejut.

"Kita tidak sekamar?" tanya Sungmin polos

"Hm? Memangnya kau mau sekamar denganku ya?" goda Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat namja manis di depannya blushing.

"E-eh, bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

"Yap! Aku harus kembali ke kantor" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah keluar, "Aku pulang agak malam, jadi nanti kau tidur saja duluan"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dan Sungmin masih berdiri di depan pintu meski sosok Kyuhyun sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.23. Harusnya Kyuhyun sudah tidur jam segini mengingat dia harus bangun pagi untuk ke kantor besok. Tapi entah kenapa sosok sempurna itu lebih memilih membaca sebuah novel detektif di atas tempat tidurnya. Kalau Sungmin mungkin sudah tidur, entahlah, Kyuhyun juga tidak melihat ke kamar Sungmin jadi dia hanya mengira-ngira saja. Karena waktu dia pulang dari kantor sekitar satu jam yang lalu Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat.

Ceklek

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang tadi terdengar seperti ada yang membukanya dan matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di situ.

Sungmin. Gigolo yang baru dibelinya siang tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah kembali tertutup –sepertinya di tutup oleh Sungmin-. Lantas apa yang membuat seorang Cho sampai memasang wajah pabbo-nya? Oh mungkin karena apa yang menempel ditubuh namja itu.

So, mari kita lihat apa yang dikenakan Sungmin. Sebuah kemeja yang agak kebesaran serta tipis dan berwarna putih. Lengan kemeja itu menutupi seluruh lengan jenjang Sungmin, bahkan sedikit lebih panjang hingga jari-jari tangannya tidak terlihat kecuali dia menggulung lengan kemeja itu. Lalu ujung kemeja itu terlihat hanya menutupi kurang dari seperempat paha Sungmin. Memamerkan paha indahnya yang bahkan lebih indah dari yeojya dan untungnya bekas-bekas penganiayaan dari tempatnya dulu sudah agak tidak terlihat lagi. Dan jangan lupakan betapa tipisnya kemeja itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas ralat sangat jelas malah lekuk menggoda dari namja manis didepannya.

"Apa…yang kau lakukan?" satu pertanyaan yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir sang Cho setelah sekian lama mengagumi tubuh yang benar-benar terlihat mengoda itu.

"Hanya melakukan kewajiban saja" jawab Sungmin enteng dan datar.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menyahut, kemudian dia melepas kacamata bacanya dan meletakkan novelnya, "Kemarilah" katanya sambl menepuk sisi kosong dari kasurnya. Sungmin pun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat yang diinginkan Kyuhyun.

"Kewajiban apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut begitu Sungmin sudah berada di atas kasurnya.

"Saat ini aku adalah milikmu karena kau sudah membeliku, jadi aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku saja" Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun dia tahu alasan kenapa Sungmin berpenampilan seperti itu di depannya. Apa Sungmin masih belum percaya kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya bukan hanya karena tubuhnya saja?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin, "lebih baik kita tidur saja sekarang"

Sungmin duduk terpal. Memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang kini terbaring memunggunginya. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang mengacuhkan dirinya yang berpenampilan begitu menggoda. Tapi bukan karena itu alasan Sungmin memandang tidak percaya pada namja di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun…" gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Hm?" terdengar balasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah aku…" Sungmin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya ditariknya napas panjang untuk meredam berbagai emosi yang kini memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa sesak, "Bisakah aku percaya kalau kau tidak hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja?" dan Sungmin menanti dengan was-was jawaban dari orang di depannya.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya lalu duduk, hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin. dibelainya pelan pipi putih itu, "Tentu," hanya sebuah jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun tapi mampu menjebol semua pertahanan yang dibangunnya.

Butir-butir bening dari kelopak mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja. Kepalanya tertunduk dan jemarinya mencengkeram ujung kemejanya sementara bahunya bergetar hebat karena tangis, "G-Go-Gomawo…" ujar Sungmin di tengah isaknya.

Kyuhyun menatap lembut namja di hadapannya dengan lembut pula dikecupnya dahi namja itu, "Sudah malam, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Aku ingin tidur disini, boleh?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Tentu" jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Lalu dua sosok itupun berbaring di tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dengan manjanya, Sungmin merapatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Kyuhyun, sementara jemarinya menggenggam erat piyama di bagian dada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang ramping namja itu.

"Kyuhyun…" terdengar suara lembut dari namja yang sedang dipeluknya

"Hm? Apa?"

"Besok kau kerja jam berapa?"

"Hmm, jam tujuh, memangnya kenapa?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan onyx-nya yang entah kenapa terlihat imut di mata Kyuhyun, "Aku ingin memasak bekal untukmu, boleh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ditariknya tubuh mungil itu lebih rapat ke tubuhnya, "Tentu saja"

**x…END…x**

**a/n** :: Ni fict yang saia bilang sebagai pengganti fict SiBum. Karena gak ada yang ngasih saran *author pundung* jadilah author buat ni fict sebagai fict KyuMin. Buat RizmaHuka-huka yang nyaranin pair-nya YunJae, mianhae… saia gak bisa ngabulin, coz saia gak tau apa2 tentang DBSK *YunJae tu anak dbsk kan ya?*

Kan udah saia bilang, don't like don't read, jadi readers tercinta sekalian jangan ada yang nge-flame yaahhh?

Ne untuk yang nagih MiXian rated M, tunggu ya… lagi dalam proses tuhh…

Well, akhir kata ripiu duong…

**R**

** I**

** P**

** I**

** U yaaaaa….?**

****sarangHAE 4ever****


End file.
